


Detroit Become Human Smut Requests

by Smutty_Bunny



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Gen, Kissing, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutty_Bunny/pseuds/Smutty_Bunny
Summary: Just a bunch of things you guys want. Request in the comments or my tumblr.Please specify if you want human/human, human/android or android/android relations if you do a request!





	1. Table of contents

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://captain-smuttybunny.tumblr.com/

I will do:

\- Kinks  
\- Basically, anything except what I won't do

I will not do:  
\- Actual large age gaps (5+)  
If they're 18 it's fine, if they are 17 it's not  
But if it's 18 and 30, please don't request that specifically

 

Chapter 1: Table contents

 

Chapter 2: [Human Simon/Markus - Friends with benefits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000909/chapters/46135669#workskin)


	2. Human Simon/Markus - Friends with benefits

Simon groaned as he heard the knock on his apartment door. Who the actual fuck would be coming to see him at one in the morning? Markus occasionally came over on Sundays, but it wasn’t often. Maybe because it was Monday now? Simon was pulled from his thoughts when he heard another knock and was forced to shove his glasses on and leave his bed to open the door.

“Markus?” Simon asked in confusion. “What are you doing- Hey!” Simon frowned when Markus pushed past him and into his living room.

“Sorry- I’m just.. I-I don’t know” Markus mumbled, rubbing over his head. “North is being a bitch and not holding up her side of the agreement for our project- and, and Josh is trying but he doesn’t understand a lot and-” Simon slowly zoned out as Markus rambled and rambled. He’d never seen Markus so hyper or active. It was strange from his usual quiet and monotone voice and actions. “Simon!” Markus snapped Simon awake with a jolt. “..Sorry” He mumbled. “It was a bad idea to interrupt your sleep and all”

“Uh.. It’s alright” Simon said softly, gently closing the front door to lean on it. “Sorry, you’re going through literal college.. You know”

“College hell and waking an innocent soul from sleep doesn’t even compare..” Markus sighed.

“Don’t think too much about it” Simon teased sleepily. “You might strain a brain muscle” Markus simply laughed and took Simon’s glasses off to reposition them. “Thanks” Simon yawned before rubbing an eye, messing them up again.

“Don’t thank me.. Just keep them straight” Markus mumbled as he took hold of Simon’s hand, lowering them down to his side. Simon smiled dopily and shrugged it off. “Thanks.. For- always being there for me and..”

“Do you wanna fool around or not?” Simon asked with a soft laugh. “I like you, Markus, you’re one of my best friends. But I don’t get out of bed for anyone. Let alone, stay in my shorts and answer the door. So if you want something, tell me or I’m going to bed” He finally declared.

“Yes- I mean.. To the uh, bed thing” Markus smiled gently. “Sorry.. I’m-”

“Stressed and under too much pressure” Simon nodded. “I understand. Normally, I’d be down for anything, and you’re one of my best friends who I’d do anything for.. But can we stick to really simple stuff?” He asked.

“Yeah.. Want me to carry you back to bed?” Markus smiled, offering his hands out.

“How could I deny such an offer?” Simon smirked a little before hugging Markus’ neck to kiss him deeply. Markus was definitely caught off guard as he was pulled and pushed around by Simon’s gentle hands. As soon as he was kissing back, Simon was pulling away to speak. Markus was having none of that. When he got Simon’s lips open, his tongue was everywhere. And when Simon cooperated and showed interest back, Markus was feeling him up and down until he’d reached Simon’s thighs to pull them around his waist. Simon pulled away to laugh, messing with Markus’ ears. “You’re so cute when you pick me”

“You’re cute when you’re being carried” Markus laughed and dropped him on the bed, hovering over top of him. He moved from Simon’s mouth to his jaw, pressing light kisses. Simon snorted and kicked at Markus’ stomach to try and get him off as he near squealed. “You know I’m ticklish!” Simon whined loudly before beginning to laugh again.

“I know!” Markus laughed and began pressing heavier kisses to his neck. Simon held back laughs and continued to hide his neck by lowering his head. Markus tried multiple times to get between the skin to kiss, leaving Simon a hysterical mess trying to turn on the side lamp.

Markus squinted once the light was in his eyes. He was a little upset to admit it. When he looked back to see Simon with a giggly smile and hickeys down the side of his neck, he couldn’t help but not be angry anymore. He sighed and pressed another kiss to Simon’s lips.

“Are you gonna take your shirt off, or are waiting for an invitation?” Simon mumbled teasingly, already pulling Markus’ shirt up.

Markus snorted himself as he leaned back. “Only the most refine invitation from his majesty” He teased in an awkward fancy accent. It made Simon laugh, so, win. 

“Refine means clarify!” Simon laughed louder.

“R-.. Revine?” He asked hesitantly, blushing under his embarrassment. 

“Marky I don’t think that’s a word!” Simon lost it in his fit of laughter. Markus tensed but still smiled. It was moments like this he wished he really had. Yeah, he had Simon, but after their one night stand, Simon wasn’t ready for a relationship. Whatever they had though, was definitely something. “I’m sorry- I can’t breathe” Simon whispered, holding his stomach as he wiped tears from his eyes. Definitely something. “Here- lemme look it up” Simon panted, rolling onto his stomach to grab his phone, doing a quick search. Markus stayed shirtless on his knees, easily taking off his shoes now. He watched Simon with a hint of curiosity before laying a hand on the back of Simon’s thigh. He never really minded. Markus trailed his hand up until it was cupping Simon’s ass cheek under his dolphin shorts. “See, it wants to change it to revive” Simon mumbled suddenly. 

“Oh,” Markus mumbled, subconsciously squeezing Simon’s ass. “My bad”

“Get your hand out of there” Simon joked as he rolled onto his side to kick his arm away. 

Markus only laughed as the assault lasted bare seconds. He easily grabbed his legs and pinned them to the bed before crawling between his thighs. ”Would you like them somewhere else?” He asked with a smile before his hand trailed up Simon’s shirt.

“Maybe-” Simon laughed softly and leaned forward so Markus could pull Simon’s shirt off. Next was Markus climbing off the bed to undo his belt, his eyes finding Simon’s. “Well don’t stop on account of me” Simon smiled and watched as Markus dropped his pants to the floor.

“Oh you are asking for this” Markus mumbled, crawling back over him. Simon giggled as he lowered his back to the bed. “You’re always so giddy when we do this” Markus mumbled.

“Yeah?” Simon asked with a smile as Markus worked his boxers off. “..Maybe I like it” He mumbled. True to his word, he really did like it. Not just the sex. The laughs and jokes tossed between and after the sex. The gentle kisses and smooth hands. The post-care Markus always gave him. The only reason he agreed to this deal was because he loved Markus. He’d liked Markus since middle school and all but fell in love in high school. He never told anyone, but he’s glad he didn’t now or else he might have had this. Simon flinched and winced when Markus suddenly opened him up with two fingers at a time. His whine soon turned into a relaxed moan.

“Doing okay?” Markus teased him, rubbing his fingers around carefully inside his friend. He slowed when Simon would arch or turn his head away. Markus smirked, being gentle as he edged a third finger in. Simon gasped, wiggling around to rub Markus’ fingers against his prostate. “There?” Markus asked, only getting an exciting nod from Simon. This was one of the many reasons Markus had fallen for Simon. The way he could tell Markus anything and the way Markus was the only one to understand. Simon could be across the room and give Markus a look and he would know to leave. It was something incredible that the two just shared.

‘’Perfect” Simon whispered softly. He laughed softly as he relaxed, awkwardly looking up at the ceiling. The worst part of waiting. The awkward tension while Markus prepared. “Are you always this slow?” Simon asked, shifting his leg to get more comfortable.

“Oh, I’m sorry, would you like me to go in dry and hurt you?” Markus smirked, taking his fingers out to work a condom over his shaft. Simon grimaced. “Yeah, now be still” Markus whispered, coating his dick with the lube and began to work his way slowly into Simon. “How’s it going?” He asked softly.

“Easy for the most part” Simon sighed out, flinching as Markus touched his prostate. “Hm- there..” He groaned, smiling widely.

“Sh” Markus whispered, leaning over Simon to slowly fuck him. Simon sighed heavily and tilted his head back so Markus could place soft kisses on his skin. Simon laughed softly as it tickled, turning into short moans before laughing again. Markus held back his own laugh as he raised himself up again. “Simon, shut up!” He laughed.

Simon burst into laughter again, covering his mouth. “I’m sorry! It tickles”

“Simon.. Please” Markus laughed again before softly kissing him. Simon quickly hushed himself as he kissed Markus back, letting Markus take the lead, moaning softly as Markus began thrusting up into him. Simon let Markus do his part and laid still. He closed his eyes and let his prostate be abused, pushing into him. He let out a particularly loud moan and came all over between the two. He breathed heavily afterward, gripping Markus’ shoulder. Markus slowed before releasing into the condom, not lasting at all once Simon had a death grip on his cock. Simon had this effect on him though. “..You okay?” Markus whispered, staying propped up before moving to slowly move out of Simon.

Simon nodded dumbly and relaxed, rolling to the side to see Markus leaving the bed. He pouted and watched his best friend come back with a smile. “You still stressed?”

“Not as much” Markus admitted, laying back down before glancing at Simon. “Wanna watch a movie?” He whispered softly, pulling the blankets over the two. Simon smiled and moved closer to close his eyes and lay his head on Markus’ hip.

“I’m just here for the sex and sleep” Simon joked, tears welling up in his eyes as he laughed.

Markus chuckled and felt the same pain and guilt in his heart. “What are friends for?” Markus mumbled, stroking his fingers through Simon’s hair.

 _Yeah. What_ are _friends for?_


End file.
